


A Cup Half Full

by ArtsyAssassin



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyAssassin/pseuds/ArtsyAssassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know that one day, my father’s going to ask me to get married and yet somewhere in my heart, I know that I’ll be unhappy.” Vivi stated. (Zoro/Vivi)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cup Half Full

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, 
> 
> I never though to myself that I would do one of these considering how big the series is. For myself it’s slightly intimidating to write something regarding this show because I respect Oda so much. It’s rather small in comparison to my original line of thinking when writing this, but somehow it works. I had this is my uncompleted folder for at least two years.

It wasn’t until they reached the beautiful Sandora River that she had time to contemplate on the things her heart actually dreaded to listen to. The princess had not purposefully initiated the thoughts; they just seemed to slither in when the midnight silence took over, she hated it.

And she hated herself for being so selfless.

She would do anything for her father, her people…even if it meant risking her own love for the endless oceans. But more importantly her love for a certain man.

The slight breeze of the wind made her shiver in the night and although the heat was apparently obvious in the morning, the hours of darkness held its own fascination. The sand so different from soil, could barely retain energy from the Sun, leaving the place at tomblike temperatures.

 What little plant life that surrounded the river gave the water such an odd shimmering glow, something so unearthly, so pristine it was almost holy. It seemed completely unattainable, and giving it some thought, arms hugging around her knees, she wondered if perhaps she seemed that way to others.

 Unattainable. She never wanted to be like that.

 Incapable of hiding her sadness, Vivi breathed a lengthy sigh. She wanted to fall in love like everyone else. The problem was not that she never had, it was the fact that deep inside something persisted in telling her where her loyalties truly lied. It was with her kingdom, not her emotional ever-changing heart.

Glancing at the stream, she dipped her porcelain hand into the moisture causing ripples to cascade against the water. What was it her heart ultimately desired?

She wanted to be with them her friends.  
  
She wanted to be with him.

Vivi smiled slightly at the thought of him, yes she was in love. It was not with the Mugiwara as one might think, but the Mugiwara’s right-hand. Roronoa Zoro, or as she liked to call him, Mr.Bushido-san.

She admired him, just as she knew he admired her. Even though she wasn’t nearly as tough as all of them, the swordsman made her feel unwaveringly strong and something about him made her feel secure. Aside from their initial fight they had both faired well in each others company, more than well.

Vivi learnt from him a great deal and his masculine composure captivated her and slowly she started to feel butterflies in her stomach whenever her thoughts strayed to him. However the minute they interacted with each other, it all vanished to dust and her nervousness would be forgotten, nothing ever felt forced and everything from each other always flowed naturally.

It was one time however when they were alone that he unexpectedly flirted with her, overtly commenting on how she could use her ‘fighting spirit’ for other things other than combat, something more intimate. Somehow they both realized the awkwardness of his statement, and though his head had turned another direction, she recognized the tell-tale signs of his blushing.  
  
She knew he had been with other women but she never thought that he’d feel this attracted to her, she was not as bodily as the other woman around him after all; he didn’t give the impression to look like the kind of person that desired the innocent-type.

Both seemed self-conscious of their feelings without stating much after that. Zoro doing the odd job of making sure she was okay, with her smiling whenever he looked her way, and when the others weren’t looking one would summon the courage to subtly brush their hands against each other.

Vivi chuckled bitterly as she remembered a time when he caressed her face, something shining bright in his eyes before dying once more. She was young and had yet to even get her first kiss.

The silence was starting to eat her up, she was so close to finishing her goal, but her mind was starting to play tricks with her. She wasn’t sure which path to turn. Vivi gave a silent cry of despair as she dropped her hand further in the water, she didn’t want to leave him.

The sense of someone approaching took her out of her solemn stupor; she did not turn to face him. His presence and the beating of her heart was enough for her to know. The princess could feel his deep and tranquil eyes against her back, the mood of the surroundings kept both silent for a long period of time almost mocking the other to make a sound.

Finally, it was his gruff voice that broke the charmed spell.

“You don’t need to tell me.” He slipped into the sand beside her still not making eye contact with her. He knew she was unhappy.

She did not reply.

“You always have a choice, the decision is yours… no one else’s.” It sounded like the jade-haired man was speaking to himself, his deep voice almost contemplating that it was not in his power to make it for her.

“How would you know, you’re just like everyone else.” She regretted her action of speech. But in brutal honestly it was the nauseating reality, “Everyone has their opinions and even if people don’t force it upon you, it’s so glaringly obvious.”

It was his turn not to reply.

“I may be a princess, but that doesn’t give me free rein,” Vivi stated in an off standing note, not really knowing where the cheerless direction was heading. This was the most she’d spoken to him in days, and he most likely knew the hardiness of her predicament.

Unable to contain her sorrow, Vivi exhaled loudly.

Perhaps all she needed was reassurance from him to keep her at bay, though it was evident that what both needed was the truth from each other. The princess knew that and yet she was unsure if he realized the notion.

Zoro wasn’t a man of romance and bringing something up that they had never bothered to discuss would put a terrible strain on their minds.

Nevertheless she would have to somehow extract it from both of them.

The blue-haired woman turned her head towards his direction; she watched him staring intently at something in the sand, most presumably nothing. He had removed the turban from his head and the wind gave off a bizarre ripple through his hair, and she smiled. It was no surprise how exotically handsome he was.

As if sensing her small smile, they made eye contact; yes he really was something. Greatest swordsman would be more than befitting.

Vivi tilted her head continuing to observe him, and despite the fact that the air was no longer tense, the congested feeling started to rise up again.  
  
“My father,”

Silence and she took the cue to continue.  
  
“I know that one day, my father’s going to ask me to get married and yet somewhere in my heart, I know that I’ll be unhappy.” Vivi stated, hoping that perhaps he could understand what she was truly hinting at.

Zoro was not a stupid man and instantly knew what she beyond doubt meant, even if he really didn’t have any words to say.

The subtle touch of his jagged fingers intertwined in her own feathery ones, surprised the princess as he pulled her against his chest in a swift and impulsive motion. Vivi gasped, almost out of breath just at the vigor of his grip.

“M-mr. Bushido-san!”

The look in his eyes was nothing she had ever seen him give, and the firm crush of his lips made her stiffen in surprise as the blaze rising in her heart made her return the kiss with an intense untamed fire.

The kiss seemed to last ages, with their lips entwining in a soft but long caress. The blue-haired royal followed his lead hesitantly at first - a stark contrast to her fiercely gripping the front of Zoro’s shirt. When they had finally pulled apart Vivi had parted her eyes open once more to see the slight, subdued mirth on Zoro’s visage. The princess’s blush deepened as he took his finger and stroked her still moist and parted lips as he whispered in her ear.

“It’s Zoro.” He smirked. “You should know that already.”  

With such an unusual playfulness he flicked his tongue against the frame of her ear as she yelped in surprise. Somehow he ended up seeing it as humorous and started laughing at her jumpiness. Vivi tried to muster a glare at him, but to no avail as she joined in the laughter with instinctively splashing his face with a douse of cold water.

In the end it was little less than funny to Vivi as she uttered a bunch of profuse apologizes explaining how she didn’t mean for him to get cold and how she forgot about the temperature of the water being below freezing, Vivi really was a worrywart. Zoro couldn’t hold it to himself to be even mildly perturbed when she was being so innocently fussy. She truly wasn’t like any woman he’d ever come across.

As the joyful air began to settle down, they had both taken to resting against the sand with silent contentment, the stars freckled across the sky. The princess moved her position as his grasp around hers tightened. Senses heightened, Vivi contemplated at how coarse the inner palm of the swordsmans hand was; dry and gritted through hard use.

She had never been in this close a proximity to Zoro oddly enough; it made her feel out of her element and tense. There was no way of ignoring the powerfully masculine presence that surrounded the man and it almost made her want to curl into herself. Here was someone willing to sacrifice himself for her and her people’s plight when he had no reason to. It almost made her feel guilty. Vivi lowered her gaze as she offhandedly wiggled her toes, urging her thoughts down, trying to distract herself – she was softhearted to a fault and knew that she wouldn’t be able to stop the tears from falling if they weren’t reeled in properly.

Suspecting her inner turmoil, Zoro gave her a stale but meaningful look, that translated and read ‘whatever you’re thinking about right now better stop’ in dead seriousness. He might have not been the smartest of the bunch, but he was definitely more aware than people credited him for. However the princess still couldn’t manage to hold her focus towards him. Here he was, too real yet too surreal to be in front of her in such an intimate way, and his stare was much too strong. They were close enough from camp to be found yet far enough to be unheard.

The sensation of walking a tightrope back and forth was getting too painful for her to burden; it sickened Vivi that she would become so preoccupied with this one feeling when she would have a whole kingdom in her future.

 _Better to have a simple crush than to have his feelings reciprocated._ Vivi thought bitterly, droplets shimmering by the surface of her vision.

Suddenly a finger flick to her forehead and an arm wrapping around her waist brought Vivi out of her stupor. She wanted to glare but being crushed chest to chest to this man was no good for her resolve. This pleasant feeling in the pit of her stomach, reminded her of the firm kisses that he just shared with her. Unintentionally she licked her lips, unaware of how appealing the action was to her counterpoint.

“Princess.” Zoro stated sternly pressing his forehead against hers.

“Mr. Bushido…”  
  
With her instantaneous reply suddenly it dawned on her. Just the image of him related unattainable, how could she have not seen that? There was an emptiness inside of his soul.

Like the namesake she had given him, he was but a wandering samurai. A warrior with an unfulfilled dream and until then a cup that would never be filled. This was in his nature and becoming the greatest swordsman was his calling.

 Maybe she could not have him forever, but she would have him at this moment. Just like he would her, she was a princess with duty's passion never to be around forever.

**Author's Note:**

> And that marks the end, though I must say Zoro x Vivi has always been a favorite of mine. So if anyone is a fan and likes my style of writing, I’m currently working on a multi-chaptered ZV fanfiction. I’ve already finished three chapters but have yet to post as I like to have some breath to work with in regards to posting and keeping the story fresh in my head where I don’t feel pressured to write each chapter on the spot. 
> 
> Thank you so much! Please favorite and review as I love to get feedback.


End file.
